SNIC S1 E2: Introduction to The World Transcript
(After the opening, it focuses on Kaito, Minato, Fernando and their new friend Changmin, who are arriving to their rooms. Kaito lied down on his bed, while Minato sat on the end of his bed and turned on his phone, which was charging) Minato: Oh my, so many messages, both good or bad- this is very interesting. Kaito: You know what, a free day for us before our introduction to the school and our debut live tomorrow, in front of the staff! Any plans for tomorrow? Minato: You will find out tomorrow! I’m going to rehearse that today, including lunch and dinner. Kaito: Until the introduction parade? Minato: Until the introduction parade….it will be sad that you will be alone in this room. But it’s okay, you got Fernando! (Minato exits, and Kaito walks to the entrance of Fernando and Changmin’s room) Kaito: Hey, Fernando- what are you going to wear tonight? Fernando: My mother didn’t bring me anything fancy, so I got to wear this. I have a family who doesn’t wear expensive clothes- we don’t have those type of clothes in the area of our home in Barcelona. Changmin: (enters from the bathroom) That’s not very expected of your hometown, Fernando. As someone who have been traveling around the world with my family, I got a lot of very pretty stuff from a lot of European countries, like Spain for example. Kaito: Hey Changmin, what are you wearing? Changmin: This. (grabs the outfit which was kept in a ziplock bag) I know it might be girly but what do you think? *smirks* Kaito: It’s good. Mine is very decent, I’m wearing the pants currently. Fernando: *looks at the pants* They look sweet! (Someone knocks the door) Kaito: I’ll get it. (Kaito opens the door and Sadie enters) Sadie: Hey kids, I just want to see how everything’s going. Kaito: Everything is going well, Sadie-sensei. Fernando: Gotta say, your niece was looking fine yesterday. Sadie: *smiles* Glad to know that. *looks at Changmin* Oh, didn’t see you there before. What’s your name? (Changmin comes to Sadie and bows to her) Changmin: Anneyeonghaseyo! I’m Changmin, a student from Incheon, South Korea. Sadie: Very lovely to meet you, Changmin. Will see you three in the introduction parade. Kaito, Fernando and Changmin: See you! (Sadie exits and scene fades to Ami trying to fix her hairstyle for the parade, while Mia is on her laptop. Ami used a flower hair clip to put over her hair tie) Ami: Ow! Mia! Mia: What? Ami: Help me with this hair styling! It’s tricky! Mia: Eh, Ami...why are you dressed in your outift already? Ami: Even though it’s 10 hours, I would like to style myself before I prepare my introduction, because during my introduction, I am going to do a dress pose. So I need to prepare for a lot of minutes. Mia: A lot of minutes doesn’t mean a lot of hours, Ami-chan. Ami: *stares at Mia and realizes she have a laptop* Wait, can I borrow that laptop for a reason? Mia: Yeah, sure. (Ami runs and Mia stands up from sitting down, letting Ami sit down) Ami: Where is it? Where is it? (to herself) From looking at that ad with Anna Lee yesterday makes me want to get this bag of hers with plans of how to take over Kaito. I wonder where I could find it but I realized that this is the only place I could find. (Mia looks at the laptop, seeing that Ami is looking for something to buy) Mia: Have you find it yet, Ami? Ami: Just found it, and it’s taking me a while to let me buy it. (The camera focuses on the laptop, which says takes 3-4 days to get) Ami: Oh boy! That sounds good. Okay, let me see…*types down something on the laptop* Umm...Mia? Which aisle and floor are we on? Mia: Ah, I’ll go outside to check. (Mia runs to the end of the center aisle when she sees the floor number in the end of the right aisle) Mia: Aisle 2, Floor 7...Block 3! Ah, this is a well-designed place, after all *giggles, but stops when she freezes as she hears someone talking* (Mia looks down as she see Kaito and Fernando talking down below, Mia gives a glance at Kaito, who was on the left) Mia: So that guy on the right side might be the one guy that Ami was talking about. I need to take a picture! (Mia borrowed her phone to take a quick snap and then runs. Camera focuses on Kaito and Fernando) Kaito: So, where do you want to go for lunch? Fernando: I heard there is a American cafe there. We should go and order some Western food. (Kaito and Fernando take a lift to the cafeteria. They walked to the Starbucks inspired American cafe, and walked to the waiters) Waiter: Can I help you? Kaito: Can I have a chocolate chip muffin and a small coffee frappuccino? Fernando: Can I have a vegetable sandwich and a hot chocolate? Waiter: Yeah sure- just wait for your order here. (Kaito and Fernando walked to the waiting pit, when Kaito lended his elbows to what he feels, a piece of paper) Amelia: Oh! This is my piece of paper, sorry! (Amelia brings the piece of paper and writes on it. Fernando nudges Kaito) Kaito: What? Fernando: The girl has got the uniform! Kaito: Yeah, is there any problem? Fernando: I haven’t got a pack of the uniform yet. My family gave me normal clothes. Amelia: It’s okay, I will help you. You just need to upload it from the website. I’ll help you, but one thing; (Amelia gets her phone) I just need to work on the password on my phone. Kaito: Oh by the way, what’s your name? Amelia: I’m Amelia Jones, from London. Kaito and Fernando: Cool! Fernando: Gafe! Kaito: Gafe? Fernando: It’s what me and my four siblings do when we say something at the same time. It never gets old. (Meanwhile the waiter gave the food of Amelia) Amelia: Oh shoot, thanks. Do you guys wanna come? Kaito: Yeah sure. Fernando: I’ll wait for your food! (Amelia and Kaito went with Amelia’s food tray to a clear table) Amelia: So what’s your name, by the way? And your friend? Kaito: Kaito Takahashi, and my friend is called Fernando. Cannot remember his last name, though. Amelia: Is he Spanish? Kaito: Yeah. Amelia: I see. So he doesn’t have the uniform, right? Kaito: Yep, for some reason. Have you finished the password- it’s taking longer. Amelia: Yeah, and I am trying to find the uniform currently. Sorry, my password is all algebraic. Kaito: Can I borrow your phone? Amelia: Yeah sure. (Kaito borrows Amelia’s phone, and checks her phone and looks down) Kaito: Found it! All I just need to do is find Fernando! Fernando: (enters) Yes? Kaito: Can you give me your image colour? Fernando: It’s deep orange. Kaito: Thanks for saying that. (Kaito types the words on Amelia’s phone and Kaito gives the phone to Fernando) Fernando: 1 hour? Looks like I need to wait here. Kaito: Seems alright. Amelia: Well then, will see you during the parade. (Scene fades to Mia arriving at the house from lunch, seeing Ami fixing her hair) Mia: Ami, they changed the time to 4. What time is it now? Ami: 2:30, any problems? Mia: No, but where’s my suitcase? Ami: Under your bed. (Mia looks and finds her suitcase under it. In the top is a straw bag that has a post note with ‘For tomorrow’ written on it. She grabs the bag and pulls a red dress with red shiny shoes on it. She shows Ami and Ami gives her a nod of approvement) Ami: Looks nice on you, you better get changed. Mia: *nods* Right. (Scene fades to Kaito and Changmin arriving in the entrance to the stadium, when they see around 20-25 idols in the same place) Kaito: How are we supposed to know where are we supposed to enter. Changmin: According to my remembrance, we have to line up in alphabetical order. These girls are waiting in line right now. (Minato and Fernando arrived in the entrance) Minato: Yo guys! Fernando: We just met up and decided to come and change together. Changmin: Why weren’t you guys in the room? Kaito: Long story, let’s wait. (Kaito, Minato, Changmin and Fernando walked to the right end of the entrance, when Kaito sees two girls. Kaito smiles at one girl who has wavy hair) Kaito: You look very nice. Moana: Thanks. It reminds me of my hometown. Kaito: Where do you live? Moana: Oh, in Hawaii. You? Kaito: Osaka *giggles* (Kaito looks at Fernando, who is laughing with embarrassment, and Amelia comes in front of Fernando) Amelia: Have you got your uniform yet? Fernando: Ah yeah, I did. Amelia: Very much then. Where is Jones? Fernando: Oh, you are between me and my roommate, Changmin. Amelia: Interesting that people can get along during this. Fernando: How do you know? Amelia: My brother is a 22nd Generation idol. Changmin: Same as my sister! Hi-five! (As Amelia and Changmin gave each other a hi-five, Riya pops between Moana and Kaito, who were having their conversation) Riya: What astrology are you? Kaito: (becomes scared) Eh? Why do you need to know? Riya: I’m not taking anything personal…. Kaito: Well then, I’m a Scorpio. Riya: Umm...let me see. (As Riya flips over the pieces of her paper, Moana softly pushes her to the right) Moana: You are a Scorpio?! Kaito: Yeah, why is that? Moana: I’m a Scorpio too, my birthday is on November 18th. Kaito: What?! Same as me! (Moana giggles and Kaito smiles at her. Ami, who is currently behind him pokes him. Kaito turns around and jumps of frightment) Ami: How is your first day of school going, and why did you broke my promise? Kaito: Promise, what promise? Ami: This! (points at Kaito’s outfit) Kaito: What’s wrong with that? Ami: I told you not to wear it! (Ami turns around and folds her arms, and Lachlan looks at her) Lachlan: Wow, that girl looks mad. (The sound of drums play, and people with drums play while the students watch, followed by six of the Prismatic Dancers, who were skipping along. Taylor, who is the last member to go, gives a wink to Kaito, who waves back. The principal is seem playing a piano after the drums stop and the students and staff sitting in the stadium stood up. The Principal plays the opening keys of Rydell High: Alma Mater from Grease) Students: Gakusei no dai 25 sedai, tsuneni kangei sa remasu, ōku no shinia gakusei ni yoru, sekaikakukoku kara; Kao o mochimasu, atarashī, furuidesu, watashitachiha kangei shimasu, tsuneni karera, egaode. Principal: Soredewa, karera ni ōkina kansei o ataete mimashou Karera wa hajimete arīna no soto ni aruku yō ni (Principal holds the note, and after that, students clap and cheer, and then the Principal puts his fingers to a different chord) Principal: Now, everyone, together! Students: Akara ima gēto o aite, wareware ga hyōji sa remasu; Watashitachi o motarasudo no yōna atarashī gakusei (The principal stood up and bring his mic, which is attached by a string. People pushed the piano away) Principal: Thank you students. And now, with the help of our Prismatic Dancers, let me welcome you, our 25th generation students! (As pom poms from the Prismatic Dancers, who are at the entrance, flow, Rikki, one of dancers does a cartwheel and a light fades to show the 25th students in a fading montage. Music) Principal: From Hong Kong, Mia Chung! (A picture of Mia giving a cute wave to the crowd is seen, but is faded after five seconds) Principal: From Spain, Fernando Garcia! (A picture of Fernando waving to the crowd is seen, but is faded after five seconds) Principal: From Akihabara, Seika Inoue! (A picture of Seika, posing with one hand on her hip and one hand on her hair, while smiling is seen, but is faded after five seconds) Principal: From England, Amelia Jones! (A picture of Amelia, in closeup to her face on the left side, giving a wink to the crowd is seen, but is faded after five seconds) Principal: From South Korea, Changmin Jung! (A picture of Changmin, posing with one hand on his hip and one hand crocheted into a fist is seen, but is faded after five seconds) Principal: From Hawaii, Moana Kealoha! (A picture of Moana, closeup to her face, blowing a kiss with both of her hands is seen, but is faded after five seconds) Principal: From France, Nathan Leroy! (A picture of Nathan doing a peace sign with his right hand is seen, but is faded after five seconds) Principal: From Italy, Viola Michele! (A picture of Viola showing off her dress is seen, but is faded after five seconds) Principal: From India, Riya Padukone! (A picture of Riya doing a Namaste greeting is seen, but is faded after five seconds) Principal: From Australia, Lachlan Wilson! (A picture of Lachlan crossing his arms is seen, but is faded after five seconds) Principal: From Tokyo, Minato Satou! (A picture of Minato lifting his hand with a peace sign is seen, but is faded after five seconds) Principal: From Osaka, Ami Takahashi and Kaito Takahashi! (Ami and Kaito walk together, and Ami slides to the left, holding her dress as she twirls. She exits in the right side of the stadium. Kaito then waves to the crowd, and waves more and more) Kaito: (to himself) I should leave, but this is my moment- I am shown to not only Japan, but to the world. (A TV screen with Kaito been shown is in a sushi cafe, and the camera focuses on Kota and Aya who are smiling) Kota: That’s our boy up there. He is after all, way better than Ami. (Aya gives a glare to Kota and then the ending starts) Category:Transcripts Category:Sekai no Idol Class Transcripts